Weakness
by Mizcherri88
Summary: My connection to his very familiar mind almost killed both of us that day. Things would've been left unsaid. He needs to know how I feel. I should show him how I feel. No matter what he thinks about weakness, I'm weak without him. {Done!}
1. Chapter 1

**I watched Dredd on my Amazon-Prime the other day and thought it was a pretty good comic based action movie. I remember hearing that it was 'crap' and to not 'waste money on it', when it first came out. So, it was free and I had some time; why not? Well, it wasn't what people were saying. I've watched worse movies that got crazy good reviews. Weird, huh? **

**Like most small movies I fall in love with, they have a small fan base here on fanfic and not many stories to satisfy my needs. So, I've had to resort to writing something of my own. Hope you all like. If you don't, write your own crap then, I could care less. Hahaha!**

**This is in Judge Anderson's point of view. I'm also going to warn you that I might have gotten some details wrong or they might seem vague. It's because I was too lazy to research a couple things and just tried to word it so you could slip by it with out the "Huh? What?" going on. And, I could have possibly gotten the personality of Dredd wrong, but once again, I don't care. This is how he played out in my head in these situations. Try and deal; that's my only advice.**

**Disclaimer: As per usual, we fanfic writers own nothing but the original ideas soon to be played out before you in, hopefully, quite entertaining words.**

**This takes place almost a year after the end of the movie.**

* * *

I've only seen his face a handful of times since becoming his partner. Mostly out of necessity due to some kind of injury. I have to admit, he has a very pleasant face. I understood why he hides behind that helmet but I still wished he wouldn't. I like looking at his face, even if it was perpetually frowning. He was classically handsome; nothing perfect due to scars and slight asymmetry but handsome none the less. His hair is a mess of soft brown hair to match his soft hazel eyes. What a contrast to his personality with the helmet on; all tall, strong unforgiving mountain.

The chance of me being partnered up with a dirty judge was too high so the cap made sure I and Dredd were permanent partners; she wanted to protect her investment and Dredd could do that. A lot has changed since I became his partner. Since being a Judge is more of a life choice than a career, I spend most of my time with Dredd. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, I know I've worn on him. It happens after spending so much time together. I know it's probably because I'm young, a woman, maybe because I'm psychic but I feel feelings different. It's this knowledge that keeps me from growing close to anybody, even though my soul yearns for companionship. After my parents died I just couldn't bare somebody else leaving me. I've done very well until now. In such a short time Dredd and I have been through a lot. Through it all he's been this rock, never wavering, so strong and sure. One day I realized I was having certain feelings for a certain someone, something I didn't particularly want but was happening anyways. It started with admiration. This admiration turned into a genuine like. Even with all the ruff-ness that is Dredd, I liked who he was and soon like blossomed into a crush and that crush eventually evolved into lust.

* * *

One day, while I was fixing a big gash on his face, he was forced to take his helmet off. This hadn't been the first time I'd seen his face but he was still nervous; exposed and unprotected. His eyes were closed while I cleaned the cut. His face poised in his normal grimace. The whole while I couldn't help but study his face. His crooked hairline; how I would love to run my fingers throw it. He had a strong nose to match his strong jaw. His mouth, not too big but his bottom lip begged to be kissed.

I must've stopped my ministrations because suddenly I was aware of his eyes on me. My face heated considerably and I couldn't help but drop my eyes. Psychic connections are more enhanced through physical contact. I must've accidentally pushed my thoughts and emotions to him while my mind was preoccupied with gawking at him. Not that he would've needed the help; lust was written all over my face and I knew he saw it as well. Embarrassment welled up inside me and I had to drop my hand and turn away. I tried to busy myself with the sealant I would be using next. I tried to push all my emotions inside again and hopefully keep them there. But, when I turned around again to apply the sealant he was looking at me differently. It made it hard not to project my psychic reach to him. Normally his mind was like a vault; very impenetrable. Now it's like he just opened the window and this breeze of emotions and thoughts hit me. He was thinking about how he saw me too. How he thought about my hair and my doe eyes, and my simple mouth with the kissable pink lips. He thought about how this small, soft, beautiful woman shouldn't be out in this shitty city doing this shitty job, let alone, having thoughts like that about someone like him. She deserved better.

I didn't know what to do. I was stunned from his thoughts about me. Then, he averted his eyes once he realized my stunned expression was from me reading his thoughts. He turned his face away and slid that grimace back in place, along with reinforcing this minds vault. I felt guilty for prying but also a bit satisfied that some of my feelings were being reciprocated. It gave me courage. I reached out and slid my hand across his cheek and turned him to face me. I still had a gash to mend but I let my hand linger while I applied a strip of sealant to his wound. I wanted him to know that no matter what I'm just as unwavering as he can be. These feelings will not knock me down because I can be as unforgiving a mountain as he.

* * *

Things were a bit different after that. Yes, we worked well together and it seemed like the longer we were together, the more we learned about each other, the better and more efficient team we became. Since I was using my abilities more and more ever day they were getting stronger and becoming more of a habit. It was almost like breathing; especially with Dredd. When in a situation, I am constantly pushing thoughts at him to communicate and he's even started pushing them back. Silent and deadly communication and synchronization; we were a good team. My mind started to become so used to his that I could instantly find his in a building. I always knew where he was. I couldn't help but know.

One day, that connection hurt us both. We were on floor 50-something in another slum complex riddled with drug gangs. We were flushing out the perp who was hiding in the labyrinth of corridors. Dredd was on one side of the floor and I on the other, moving towards the atrium; get the perp in the open. After running a full search I ended up at the railing of the atrium looking across at Dredd. He must've completed his search as well and found nothing. But suddenly, across the atrium near Dredd, the perp seemed to pop out of the wall with what looked like a crude looking spear. But, Dredd didn't see him! I suddenly screamed and pushed all my thoughts to him as fast as I could.

Time seemed to stop, like I had taken a hit of some slow-mo. Just as my thoughts reached Dredd, he turned around and shot the perp, but not before being impaled by that nasty spear. Since my connection to him is almost always open, the pain and panic he was feeling stabbed me through the chest and knocked me to my knees as if I was hit with the spear as well. It hurt so much but I pushed it aside and got back up. Dredd was more important than this pain. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran with all I had, just to get to him.

When I reached him I quickly called command and asked for immediate med evac; Judge down. I dropped to my knees; there was so much blood. The spear was lodged in his chest, near his heart. I prayed it didn't hit his heart. He can't leave me. I checked his pulse; there still was one. Then I checked his wound. I had to get the spear out so I could at least seal it up or else he'll bleed to death. I took his helmet off, his eyes were closed. This would be less painful while he's out. I practically ripped his jacket off and then quickly accessed my med kit, gave him the local and wrapped my hands around the spear. He gave a little groan but still didn't wake up. I said a silent prayer and yanked with all my might. It came out easier than I had expected. I quickly sealed the wounds and successfully stabilized him for now.

I touched his cheek. "Judge?" I asked shakily. No answer. "Dredd?" still nothing. I needed him to wake up. I needed to see those eyes at least one more time in case he doesn't make it before the med team arrives. Damn med team. Tears started spilling over again and sliding down their previous dirt stained path. It hurt so much, he can't leave me. I laid my cheek on his chest and listened to his unsteady heart beat while caressing his cheek; tears leaking out onto his bloody and bare chest. I closed my eyes and pushed out my feelings for him, my need for him. He can't leave me. "Joseph? Please." Then I heard a groan. My eyes shot open and I sat up. He was looking at me. I just stared into those eyes; those soft hazel eyes. Then, my mouth opened and I couldn't stop the tear filled babbling that came out.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't sense him until it was too late. I should've sensed him. I tried to tell you but I wasn't fast enough. I'm just not fast enough. I felt you get hit. I felt it like it hit me in my heart. Oh my god. I almost lost you. I almost lost you." Tears were steadily streaming down my face while I sobbed my confession. Then he reached up and touched my cheek, brushing my tears away. Another sob shuddered through me and I bent down and buried my face in his neck and wrapped one arm around his good side. I quietly cried into his neck, trying to get closer to him; trying to make sure he doesn't leave, because I'm holding him. He can't leave if I'm holding him, right? Then I felt his hand on my back holding me to him. One last sob shook me and along with it, anger came; anger that he almost got killed right in front of me. The great Judge Dredd almost died. What the fuck!

I sat up quickly and looked straight into his shocked eyes. "Don't you ever try fucking dying on my again, you hear me?" Anger furrowed my brows. "Don't you fucking leave me." I ended with one last sob. I didn't know what his reaction would be to that but I really didn't care right now. This laundry needed to be aired. What if he had died and I never got to tell him how I feel; show him how I feel. But, instead he chuckled. A soft, but harsh chuckle; he did just have a spear in his chest that somehow seemed to miss all vital organs. What a lucky bastard.

* * *

After the med team arrived he was transported to the Hall's med center. They fixed him up pretty well but he was stuck overnight for observation so, after a shower and change of clothes, I went to see him. When I arrived at his door I peered through the glass window. I couldn't help but smile; he was completely exposed. He had no armor and helmet to hide behind and there's nothing he can do about it; doctor's orders. Seemed like perfect timing for me.

I opened the door a bit, he looked my way and our eyes locked. I smiled and let myself in; closing the door behind me. I also closed all the blinds, on the windows and door, so it was a bit dimmer in his room. "Better? I see you don't have your helmet; real light can be a bit bright ya know." The tiniest smile/smirk crossed his face. That smile; why does it do things to me? I crossed the room to the side of his bed and gingerly sat on the edge close to him. He just looked at the spot where I was sitting; as if unbelieving I was so close. His eyes slowly made their way up to my face. I quickly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I leaned back a bit to look at his reaction. His eyes were half lidded and a quite somber look graced his usual stoic face. I leaned back in for another kiss, this time cupping his cheek. He responded to this kiss right away; opening his mouth slightly and matching every move and touch of my lips. I slipped my tongue in, just to test the waters; a moan slipped past his lips, spurring me on further. Soon, I had to break the kiss. He was still recovering from a near fatal wound; jumping his bones is the last thing I need to be doing.

I was hot and my heart racing. I couldn't stop staring at his lips; flushed from kissing. I wanted more. I wanted to tell him how much I needed him; I wanted to show him. In this profession he could leave me at any moment and I can't keep such precious things secret anymore; no matter whether he thinks those feelings make me weak. No matter what, I'm weak without him.

* * *

Somehow he finagled his way out of the overnight observation (more like bitched until he got his way) and I was taking him home. Part of the doctor's orders was no work for a couple days, no operating vehicles of any sort, and to get plenty of rest and relaxation. The captain gave me the night off because of the bit of psychic trauma I went through myself; with Dredd almost dying and the fact that I felt him almost die because of our connection. That's emotionally scaring stuff.

When we got to his apartment I made him lie down on his bed and relax. He scowled and grumbled about it the whole time but didn't actually verbally disagree. While he was relaxing I made him some tea and got some painkillers, just in case he needed them. In his bedroom, I set his tea down on the night stand and gently sat on the edge of the bed, near him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Tired?" I asked; grabbing the tea and holding out my hand with the painkillers. He just looked at them, challenging me. "You should probably take something for the pain so you can get some rest. And, I don't care if you say 'I don't _need_ painkillers, I'm Judge Dredd'. Because, in your state, I'm probably stronger than you right now. You need rest."

"I don't need painkillers, I'm Judge Dredd."

"Fine then, be a brat about it, here they are if you have a moment of weakness." I said and put them down on his night stand. I stood up to leave, he needed sleep. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed my wrist. I turned back. He was standing up now. He dropped my wrist and took the last couple steps until he was just inches away from me, looking down at me; as if I were his prey. My heart sped up and I swallowed hard. Unknowingly, I was turning as his body turned. Before I knew it the edge of the bed hit the back of my knees and I had to steady myself or I'd end up going down.

"A moment of weakness." He reiterated with a cocked eyebrow. His expression was still a bit tense.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't mean to insinuate that he's become weak. I just want him to rest and to be as comfortable as possible. I care how he feels. Then he suddenly seemed in conflict with his thoughts; his brow scrunched in deep thought. He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer, closing his eyes. My heart sped up even faster. I thought he was going to kiss me. Then he opened them and his eyes shot through me, to my soul. My heart clenched for a second. The feelings pouring from him were choking me.

He pulled me closer; our bodies touching. "My only weakness is you." Then he crushed his lips on mine. The kiss was hard and full of passion. It was full of all those emotions he'd been trying to push inside and not let out. It was fire and it was going to consume me. I didn't care. I gave him all he gave me back, tenfold. My hand snaked up to his hair. I lightly scratch up the side of his hair behind his ear and tangled my fingers in that mess of softness. He moaned. His arms circled around my waist and squeezed me even closer to him. The feel of his hard body on mine set my skin on fire. I needed to touch his skin. I could also feel the hardness of him in his pants. I wanted to touch it. I wanted it inside me so bad my sex just burned with the desire. My other hand slid down his body and lightly rubbed the growing hardness in his pants. He broke the kiss with a hiss. "You." He looked at me with a mix of anger and lust. Then he smirked and lightly pushed me. My knees hit the bed and I fell backwards onto the bed. Then he reached down, grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it off. His chest was magnificent, even with the scars; the newest one a nice pink, puckered reminder of his immortality. Then he went for the button on his pants. So, I quickly sat up and shucked my shirt and jeans off. If this was going to happen, I wasn't gona pussy foot around. I wanted him to know I want this just as badly.

I laid back, in my bra and panties, and he just looked down at me; looking at every bit of my body. Maybe he was trying to remember me. I couldn't help but project _'I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here as long as you want me. Now get your ass over here.' _He smirked at that and climbed up the bed.

"And you called me the brat?" He smirked again and kissed me softly. I never thought he would have this softer side of him. The softness and feelings along with it were doing things to my heart. It hurt, but it hurt so good. My hands were roaming his body freely; scratching softly up his side or across his shoulder, down his strong, lean arms. I wrapped one leg around his waist and pulled him closer so he was on top of me. His hardness met my sex and oh, did it burn. I couldn't help but grind up onto the hot hardness. Moans escaped both of us. Then things picked up. Kissing was more heated and quick. I bit his plump kissable lip. He kissed and grabbed my ass and pushed himself into my still pantie clad sex; rubbing his hand over my hip, down my thigh. I need him inside me damn quick or I'm gona go crazy.

I took advantage of my hand-on-hand tactical training and flipped us over so I was on top, straddling him. He was a bit shocked but he couldn't help running his hands up my hips to my stomach and back down. I quickly took off my bra. He just stared at my bar breasts. I took his hand and placed it on my breast. I gently squeezed. My nipples instantly hardened even more than they were. They were so pleasantly tight. My whole body was tight with want and anticipation. He gently rubbed and teased my nipple while the other hand started pulling at one side of my panties. My eyes opened and I pushed his hand away, then backed up and bent down to his boxer briefs. He was so hard underneath. He just needed to be released. I hooked my fingers on the band and started pulling down; the whole while looking up into his eyes. He lifted up and assisted with the removal.

Underwear off, he was now free and I had to touch him. He was so hard. Strong and lean could describe all of him. He was just the right size. Not frighteningly big; just right to fill me pleasantly tight. I wanted him in me so bad. Instead, I leaned down and kissed the side. I left butterfly kisses all around, all the way up to the top. I licked the bead that accumulated off and then took him into my mouth; giving him a good hard swirl. I looked up at him. His eyes were half lidded and small moans were escaping him. The moans turned to a grunt. "Mmmm….hhuumph…. get up here." His eyes were open now, staring down at me. I did what he said but when I got up to him, he used his weight to flip us back over so he was on top of me, very quickly sliding my panties off. He slipped a finger in my sex, finding that little nub of pleasure. Whimpers started to escape. Oh my god, that's fucking amazing I can't even take it anymore.

"I need….. uhhhh…. You" I tried to squeak out. He stopped what he was doing and positioned himself at my entrance. My pussy was fucking screaming for him; I needed him so bad. He had stilled so I opened my eyes and looked up at him. My mind picked up his mind without me even telling it to.

'_You're my only weakness. It pisses me off that you're so important to me. I don't think I can change it, even if I wanted to.'_

I was looking at the new scar on his chest; the memories of him almost dyeing, replaying in my head. I must've projected my memories to him because then he actually said "I'm sorry I put you through that today. I won't leave you. Just don't leave me."

I reached up and brought his face to mine and just kissed him. All that passion and sorrow I felt was in this kiss. Our lips slid over each other and tongues tangled. Then he suddenly thrust in me.

He hissed while I let out a groan. It's been a while since I've had sex and his member as a bit on the big side. My sex became accustom to him real quick as he started to pump in and out; sliding deeper and deeper each time. His face burrowed into my neck and hair as he pumped in and out, rocking deeper and harder. One of my hands was wrapped in his hair while the other was scratching up and down his back. I was meeting his every blow pushing up to meet him; hit for hit. Moans started to escape me as he hit deeper and deeper. This beautiful fire was burning deep in my belly and I needed to extinguish it; it threatened to consume me. I ground into him each time harder and harder and he pumped faster and harder to match. He was holding me so close. I heard his grunts and felt his breath on my neck; rustling my hair. Slowly, this sweet tingly, numbness spread from my center, out through my limbs and as soon as it reached the tips It recoiled on itself and shook my body. My sex started to spasm. I was coming undone. I grabbed any part of him I could and let it all go; these things inside. _'Oh my god. Joseph…. I love you… Joseph.'_ I moaned deep and long while my insides convulsed around him as he picked up even more speed. His rhythm started to falter and he was grunting and moaning erratically into my neck. Suddenly, I felt his hot seed seep inside me as I rode out the last quakes of my orgasm. He pumped a couple more slow pumps and then practically collapsed on top of me. His face lay in the crook of my neck. I softly slid my hand up and down his back, occasionally running my fingers through his hair soothingly.

* * *

We slept in each other's arms that night. That was different but I loved it. To be the only one that gets to be here with him, the only one to see. And, I would keep it and protect it; shield it away with armor and a helmet just as he does every day as a Judge. These things were just for us. They didn't need to be tainted by the shitty life in this shitty city. We deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter was the beginning. I wanted to show that, while alone with Anderson, Dredd isn't a robot; he's a man that's been devoid of real hard emotions for a long time and doesn't know how to express them. **

**So far, he's been with Anderson for a while now and like any normal person, he's evolved a bit. He's a teeny bit more normal. Well, normal when he's with Anderson at least. At work he's still has to live up to Judge Status.**

**This chapter is going to be totally AU because I'm pretty sure in the comic he does none of what you're about to read. Lol. But, that's why it's nice. Along with the AU is a bit of fluff. I couldn't help it. Its Dredd fluff, well, as fluff as Dredd can get. I tried real hard to keep Dredd in character. A bit evolved but hopefully close enough to character. **

**Also, I borrowed a great and extremely fun idea from the author DA Whisper. Dreaming Psychics; ingenious. I had to use it. Go read her Dredd fic: Fire and Ice. :D**

**Disclaimer: As per usual, we fanfic writers own nothing but the original ideas soon to be played out before you in, hopefully, quite entertaining words.**

**About 2 years has gone by.**

* * *

After that first night things went back to normal; kind of. Work was work and home was home. It's against regulations to have a relationship with your partner. Dredd didn't dare tell the chief since he thinks he's the only one that he can trust with my life. All those corrupt Judges out there, one could accidentally become my partner if word got out about our relationship and I got reassigned. It wasn't a big deal; I was probably going to be taken off most street duty anyways. With such a success rate using a psychic in Judging, they've opened a new Psi Division and I get to train new psychic judges. I've already trained a couple who are already taking my place, but since I'm the best, I'm pretty much going to be phased out of active duty to become a trainer. How sad. I finally get to become a judge and then I get thrown into inactive duty to train others just because I'm too valuable to let get killed out on the streets.

Of course, I've had a long talk with Dredd about this. He's been pushing to become a trainer as well, since he thinks I'd be unprotected alone in the Hall by myself, surrounded by possibly corrupt Judges. He'd be training along with me since the majority of the Psi recruits aren't from the academy. They need tactical training in order to survive as a Judge. What a long road in front of us.

I had a long day training, of course by myself. We were split up since combat training to become a Judge and Psychic training is two different things and you just couldn't learn one in concurrent with the other. The only way Dredd didn't freak out was because we'd be working in the same building. He knows my abilities and 100 floors or 1000; it couldn't keep my mind from his. If ever there were a problem he'd know instantly.

* * *

I was walking to my car in the parking garage. When you go inactive, you don't need the Lawmaster anymore so I got a company car instead; salt in the wound? I had a splitting headache and couldn't wait to get home. I worked a bit late today. I just had to finish up something with my latest trainee. She actually pushed herself today and it made me proud; we were finally making some progress.

Before I could get to my car a bike abruptly stopped in my path. Speak of the devil, the bike was a Lawmaster, and on it sat a smirking Dredd holding out my helmet. I took it, with a yank and a scoff; catty much? I slipped it on and threw my messenger bag over, cross-body. I slipped onto the back of his bike, wrapped my arms around him until I was comfortable, and rested my head on his back.

"Where to?" His words rumbled in his chest and through my helmet. I smiled.

"I don't care, as long as you're there too." He chuckled at my remark. I closed my eyes at the pleasantness of it.

* * *

He took us to his apartment. We normally spent our nights at his place. I practically lived there. The only reason I even still kept my apartment was because we had no reason to get rid of it. Our relationship, to the Hall, doesn't matter anymore because we're no longer partners and probably never will be again, since I've become inactive. We've never been ones for displaying our affection in public anyways, let alone emotions, so it's natural for us to keep our love to ourselves. No one else needs to know.

We were eating dinner at the kitchen bar.

"Headache?" I turned and looked at him. He was already finished eating while I was just pushing food around my plate. I looked back down at my food, pushing it around some more.

"Yea. I pushed a bit too hard today." I started thinking about the progress we made, in spite of my headache. "But it's what she needed. She made some real progress today. "

He got up and went to sit on the couch; turning on the T.V. but muting the volume. What a weirdo, to watch T.V. like that. I cleaned up dinner and the dishes and went to sit next to him on the couch. I turned up the volume just a bit so I could at least hear it. I leaned back into him, he brought his hands up and rubbed my temples to try and help my headache; painkillers don't help psychic headaches, they have to run their course on their own. About 20 minutes into our nightly quiet T.V. time I had a sudden realization. When did we become so domesticated? When did Dredd become so domesticated? He was _the_ Judge Dredd, and yet, here we are, sitting lazily on the couch watching crap prime-time television while he rubs my head because I had a bad day at the office. I never thought I'd be the one to want a 'normal' life but suddenly, after this realization, it seemed like normal would be ok. I could do with normal, just as long as he's there too.

* * *

It must've been the crappy T.V. commercials or that crazy realization that I subconsciously wanted more, because I had crazy dreams for a while.

The first dream was very sexual. Dredd was making love to me, like normal. It was great, nothing out of the ordinary for our sex life. I was on top riding him slowly; building it up. My eyes were closed and my head back; enjoying in the building pressure. His hands were on my hips; squeezing. Then his hands were moving up my sides. I looked down at him and his hands were rubbing across my stomach. But, my stomach was different. Instead of the flat stomach I'm used to seeing, this stomach was slightly protruding. I was pregnant; riding Dredd like it was the most erotic thing in the world, about to orgasm so hard to the feel of him rubbing my pregnant belly and fucking me so right.

I was a bit embarrassed when I woke up from that one. Dredd asked me what was up that morning but I brushed it off as just a crazy dream.

The next few dreams were pretty similar. I was pregnant and getting fucked hard by Dredd. It was so erotic and exciting. These dreams seemed so real as well. I don't know why, but they were so much more real than regular dreams.

The next dream after those changed a bit. I was once again, pregnant. But, the difference was that I was more pregnant than the other dreams, about 6 months or so, and instead of fucking, we were just lying in bed, my shirt pulled up, and Dredd's ear pressed to my growing stomach. He was listening to the baby. I was rubbing my fingers through his hair while he listened. Then he rubbed my stomach and the baby kicked. I felt him smile. My heart swelled so much tears sprung from my eyes.

Then I woke up. I woke to him cuddling me from behind, except he was doing something very out of the ordinary. In his sleep, he was rubbing my stomach, slowly, just like my dream. Oh my god! I projected my dream to him. He dreamed my dream. That's so weird, what's he going to think? Will he know it was my dream? I stiffened and put my hand on his to stop its rubbing. He woke up to my touch and then sat up; bewilderment set on his face. He looked down at me; as if remembering something. Then a frown set in.

"Cassie, are you pregnant?" I stiffened at the question. What a weird question to ask just from a simple dream. I thought maybe I could play dumb and make it seem like it was him with the crazy baby dream.

"What?" I rolled over so I was facing away from him. He can read faces and would know I was hiding something. He grabbed my shoulder and rolled me back to my back and got real close to my face.

"That was your dream, wasn't it?" I couldn't help but be intimidated by his stare. My lip started to quiver. It was answer enough for him. He let my arm go and flopped back on to his side of the bed, rubbing his hands down his face. "Well, are you pregnant?"

"No. I'm on birth control, issued by the Hall. It's part of my insurance plan. I've just been having weird dreams lately; that's all." I rolled back over, away from him. It was so embarrassing. I understand that he loves me; in his own tough Dredd way but I can't see him jumping for joy over my maternal clock ticking too loudly in my head.

"You've been having dreams about having a baby?" His hands dropped from his face as he scrutinized my back since I was still facing away from him.

"Yes, ok, it's weird to me too. I just don't know where they're coming from."

"Cassie, look at me." I couldn't make myself turn and face him.

"Cassie, look at me." He pulled me on my back again and stared down at me. "Do you want a baby?" His voice was softer this time. I wanted to lie to him and say no, but this part of my heart says yes, I do want a baby. I want his baby; because I love him.

"I don't know." was the only reply I could muster. "Maybe…. Oh, I don't know." I closed my eyes waiting for the backlash. Instead, he brushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, just as softly, testing the waters. Then he kissed me a little harder. Slipping his tongue in, starting that fire roaring down in my belly. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. He was the one to pull away first. He looked down at me. I was a bit flushed now from him getting my engine all fired up and ready. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and across my chest.

He was just staring at me; like he was making a decision. Then his face slid into a smirk and he chuckled; burying his face in my neck.

"You're such a brat."

"What? Why?" I was confused. Why am I a brat? What did I do? Then he leaned back and looked at me, the usual seriousness present.

"Because I can't help but give you whatever you want. I can't seem to say no to you." I tried holding back my smile. He knows I'd do the same for him, always. I leaned up and kissed him softly, thanking him for his little confession. It was sweet. Then the next thing he said embarrassed the shit out of me more than him rubbing my 'dream belly' when I woke up.

"By the way, I'm pretty sure I've been getting your dreams for a while now. It was pieces here and there but now it all makes sense. Last night's dream; I'm pretty sure I got all of it. It was loud and clear. Your body wants a baby."

I slapped my hands over my eyes. "This is so embarrassing. Let's not talk about it. Ok, my body has been sending me signals in the form of crazy and erotic dreams and I didn't mean to push them to you. That's the last thing I wanted. I don't want to mess up what we have with a baby. I'll be fine. I am fine." He responded by kissing me softly, and then trailed kisses down my neck.

I still had my hands over my eyes; still embarrassed. He pulled my shirt up and kissed my ribs, down my belly, to my belly button. A tiny flash of one of my erotic pregnant dreams came to me and this sudden fire burst in my belly. Just thinking about being pregnant turns me on; my hormones must be supercharged right now. He slipped my panties down my legs, I helped. Then I removed my hands from my eyes, sitting up to take my shirt off. He was standing at the end of the bed; having already removed his boxer briefs and lazily stroking his already rock hard member while watching me. He climbed up the bed to me, arms on either side of my body. He used his knee to spread my legs. The look on his face reminded me of a predator, a familiar look of his. He slipped his under me and grabbed my neck, pulling my face to his and kissed me hard. Then he slipped his hardness into my burning sex.

I moaned into his mouth from his quick, hot entrance. He started fucking me harder and harder. My body was on fire. Then he flipped me over and I was on all fours. I grabbed a pillow to have something to hold as he ground into me from behind, harder and harder. He was holding me up by my hips since I was a puddle of mush from his hard strokes. Then that tingling that was building in my belly exploded and I started to quiver. I moaned into the pillow and mattress, grabbing and squeezing whatever was near. He followed my orgasm with his own; grunting it out to the ceiling, head back, still pumping inside me.

Afterwards we laid back down for a cat nap before we finally had to get up for work. He pulled me close and I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I couldn't help but remind him sometimes. He chuckled.

"This is why you're a brat. You can get whatever you want from me. And I just give it to you so willingly." I smiled at that.

"I'll give you a baby if you want a baby." He added a little more serious.

I don't know why but tears sprung to my eyes. I sat up and looked at him.

"Really? Oh my god." I started wiping the tears away, they seemed so silly. "Just wait….I don't know what I want right now. But maybe one day. I like how we are right now. I'll be ok just as long as you're with me."

* * *

If I had only knew. One day, at my routine physical, the physical I get my normal birth control at, the doctor came in with the results to all my normal blood screening.

"Ms. Anderson, I have your blood results here and I would first like to congratulate you; you're pregnant."

My hands shot to my mouth; trying to cover my 'What the Fuck!?' expression. I was in shock. Oh my god! What!?

"What? When? How?" The doctor then further discussed that birth control isn't 100% sure. Of course I knew that, dipshit, but still, how? He also explained that I probably had a bad batch; it happens a lot, that's why they recommend a precautionary condom. I was still in shock when the doctor whipped out the ultra sound and checked my belly. I was still in shocked when I heard the flutter of a heartbeat; too fast to be my own. I was still in shock when he printed off the very detailed picture of my tiny jelly bean of a baby growing inside me. The doctor gave me dates of possibly conception based on the baby's size and the dates fit up with that one crazy dream that definitely rocked both mine and Dredd's worlds. How am I going to tell him?

* * *

After the doctors I went to my desk and weighed my options of how to tell him. Finally I decided to go down to the training facility he worked in on the lower levels of the Hall of Justice. I opened to door to the training room where he and the students were reviewing hand to hand combat moves. He was fully dressed armor and helmet. I put on my best serious face and pushed all my other feelings aside and locked them away for now. _'Hey, I need to talk to you'_

I knew he knew I was there; he turned and looked at me _'Can't it wait another 30 minutes for the end of the day?' _He glanced at the clock and then back at me.

'_No'_ I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room. _'I'll be at home.'_ I sent the last thought with a flair of anger. How irritating. I wouldn't come down here if it could wait. It's just 30 minutes. Asshole!

While walking down the corridor I could hear him instruct the class that it's over today because he's been summoned to an important meeting; cheeky bastard.

* * *

I beat him home since I left before him. I was sitting on the couch, head in my hands, when he came in. He took off his helmet and jacket and put them away like normal. Then he took off his boots and I could hear him pad my way. He sat down next to me on the couch.

"What did you need to talk about?" I handed him the small envelope of pictures from my ultra sound, stood, and left to go lay down in the bedroom. He can be so intense sometimes; I don't think I can be there when he figures it out.

It must've been about 10 minutes when I heard him open the door, walk in, and lie down on the bed next to me.

"I thought you were on birth control?"

I removed the pillow I had on my face I was using to try and hide with.

"I was. The doctor said I must've gotten a bad batch last time. I became a statistic; how embarrassing." I rolled onto my side, away from him and just hugged my pillow. I felt stupid, young, and naive; kind of scared too. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist. He pulled me to him and held me tight; his breathe on the back of my neck. I felt him breath in my hair. He could be so weirdly-sweet sometimes.

"Remember, I told you I'd give you a baby if you wanted one. Never doubt the Dredd."

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. He started laughing too. After a bit, I rolled over and smothered him with a hug; burying my head in his chest. A couple tears slid down my cheek. I don't know if it was because my emotions were high or from pure happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is probably gona be it for this fic. I'm kinda proud of myself for getting this far without just giving up and leaving the readers hangin'. I don't know why, but I always seem to peter out real quick when writing. I have all these crazy ideas but then, while writing I just start to write the fluffiest crap alive; by the end it's so sickly sweet I choke on it myself. Then I lose interest and then… well, you readers know what comes next; a fic left for dead. X_X**

**Anyhoo, I'm gona just wrap up some loose ends here so I can say I finished it. I know it's kinda selfish, sorry; watcha gona do?**

**About 4 years has passed**

* * *

I became a mother. It's crazy sometimes when I stop and actually think about it. I've been a mother for a few years now but sometimes it still creeps up and slaps me in the face. Not only am I just a mother, I'm the mother of a Dredd. She's the craziest little thing on two legs.

* * *

I still work as a trainer for the Psi Division just as Dredd still works training new recruits. Life off the streets has actually done some good. I miss active duty every now and then but I know the life I have now; I wouldn't trade it for anything. It finally got out in the Hall that Dredd and I were dating. We couldn't keep it a secret anymore; especially after I found out I was pregnant. After that bomb was let off at work we finally 'officially' moved in together. I got rid of my useless apartment and we upgraded Dredd's a couple floors up; we were going to need the extra space.

As for the pregnancy and Dredd; I'd love to say he was the typical first time dad but I can't. He was just as calm and collected as he always is. The pregnancy went off without a hitch but, I'd have to say, the best part was the ultra sound when we got to find out the babies sex. I didn't care what the baby was, just as long as they didn't inherent the disastrous mutant genes from me. I wanted a healthy and 'complete' baby. Dredd agreed with me; a whole baby would be fine. Now, he said he didn't care, remember?

* * *

I was sitting on an uncomfortable exam table waiting for the nurses to see me. Dredd was standing, leaning up against the wall; still in his uniform and helmet.

"What do you think? Boy or Girl? I think it's a girl. I just have this feeling"

"Of course you have a feeling, you're psychic." What a smartass, right?

"That's not how it works. The baby doesn't know what sex it is; let alone has coherent thoughts. I could never read her mind. And, please, will you take your helmet off for this." He frowned at me but took it off anyways. He had the cutest helmet hair.

"I don't care what the baby is; we've already talked about this."

Then there was a knock on the door and the Techs came in. I was instructed to lie down and then they went to work. Finally, after tons of measurements they asked me if I wanted to know the sex or if it was a surprise. Of course I want to know.

"Congratulations, you're having a girl." I smiled at them and then turned to look at Dredd. His face, Oh My God!; pure disappointment. He slipped his helmet back on but called "I'm going to get the car." before walking out the door. The techs just looked at me with sad faces. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. He said he didn't care but obviously he did. I told the ladies not to worry, he'll get over it. He's probably mad because now there's going to be two girls he can't say no to.

He never said anything about it after that and I definitely didn't bring it up. Big bad Judge Dredd was going to have a daughter and there's nothing he can do about it.

* * *

The first time he held his daughter was definitely different. I had her the old fashion way; all natural. So, I was a little delirious after pushing her out and really couldn't hold her first. Since we have no family or friends the only person there waiting for her was him. He finally came into the room after the nurses got him. He went to stand in the corner, out of the way of all the hustle and bustle. I looked at him, he looked at me. I smiled my loopy smile; adrenaline and exhaustion does that to you. He smirked back at me, and then suddenly he was being passed his daughter. One of the nurses positioned his arm quickly and the other handed her off. He looked at the nurse and then at me; the panic on his face.

'_You're fine. You're Dredd, you can handle holding 7 lbs.' _he looked up at me. _'Look, she's looking at you.'_

Then he looked back down at her and the panic evaporated away. They were both quiet, just staring at each other.

* * *

I was in the kitchen making dinner while Evie was at the kitchen bar coloring.

"Mama, daddy's home." She said so nonchalantly.

"Oh Yea? What floor is he on in the lift?" She stops coloring and squints her little soft hazel eyes.

"100… no 137… 150." She goes back to coloring.

"Good job."

It's customary for parents to think their child is the smartest, fastest, and just best at everything. When it comes to Evie, most of that is true. She's a beautiful three year old. She has Dredd's hair; even his crooked hairline. She even has his soft hazel eyes. Pretty much, in appearance, Evie is his clone; pretty ironic, huh? Now, for her mind, that's from mama. Since I'm here to coach her at such a young age I'm sure, there will be a day when her skill surpasses mine.

Suddenly, Evie stopped coloring and jumped down from her stool. She ran to the door so I turned to watch. Dredd entered, set his helmet down, and then Evie ran for him. She jumped and he bent down and caught her. She hugged him as tight as a little three year old could. He had his eyes closed, burying his face in her long brown hair. She pulled back and grabbed his cheeks with her chubby hands and gave him a quick kiss.

"Love you too daddy."

* * *

**I just wanted to put in one last lemon… just cuz I wana finish it with a bang. Hahaha, get it? A bang?**

* * *

Evie was down for the count for the night. Dredd had to carry her to bed from the couch.

Later, he was taking a shower while I was in the bedroom changing into my pajamas. I walked to the bathroom door and peeked in. Sometimes I like to just look at him. He's still just as buff as when I first met him; long and lean. I loved the breadth of his strong shoulders. I can't help but run my hands across it and down his strong arms. I also love his back. Running my hands up his back and then wrapping around to his abs is just perfect. Now, his hands; those are my favorite. The things he can do with those hands. For their size they were quite nimble. I was getting a little warm gawking at him through my little peephole. Just thinking about him touching me with those rough hands gets my nipples hard.

Suddenly, the water shut off and he turned towards the door and looked right at me. Oh my god! I've been caught! I turned and ran to the bed, dived in, and tried hiding my giggling with a pillow.

I tried to stay very still and quiet. I heard him pad to the end of the bed. Suddenly the blanket was ripped from me. He grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the edge. He stood there naked, staring down at me.

"Were you spying on me?" He had a bit of a serious face on. I didn't know how to answer that.

"Maybe… just for a second."

"That's not nice."

"Is that your judgment? Not very nice?" I couldn't help it, it slipped out. He smirked at my question.

"Yes. Do you plead guilty?" He hooked his fingers on my panties and pulled them off.

"Yes. What's my punishment?" My heart was fluttering by now. He grabbed me behind the knees and dragged the rest of my body so my ass was on the edge of the bed. He reached down and slid the tip of his cock up and down my sex. A small moan slipped from me. Then he slammed into me; all the way in. A huff from the force slipped from my lungs. I was already so ready from my spying so I was instantly on fire after that first thrust.

He pumped in and out; so fast and hard. He was holding me behind my knees, pulling me closer to thrust deeper. Since being with Dredd I've come to love it rough, fast, and hard. I just can't get enough of him. I needed it harder and deeper so I met his thrusts with thrusts of my own. A deep moan slipped out of him at my actions. I ground up against him at every thrust; my sensitive clit rubbing against his pubic hair. My insides were burning but numb. Then, suddenly I was being flipped over, legs spread and bent over the side of the bed.

He stilled behind me while rubbing his hands over my ass, my hips, up my back and sides to squeeze my tits and flick my sensitive, hard nubs. He stood up behind me and stilled again. I could feel the trails his hands left on my skin and the hard cock in my pussy. I was just burning inside and he was doing nothing. I whined and pushed up to him to try and get him going again. He chuckled and moved just a little. I whined again, the anticipation burning my center. I could feel every bit of his cock inside me but he just wouldn't move. I pushed back against him again but he had his steel grip on my hips; I was stuck. I just needed him so bad.

"Please!" I whined, trying to grind against him like a cat in heat.

"You pled guilty; this is your just punishment."

"I can't take this anymore! Please!" He moved just a little. Just that small thrust fanned the flames burning inside; they were a roaring fire about to consume me.

"Please. Joseph." I whispered. That must've done it because he pulled out almost completely, and then slammed back into me with a grunt. A couple quick, hard thrusts and I was consumed by my fire; from my fingertips, all the way to my sex. Dredd held tight to my hips while he grunted out his own release as I was still riding out mine; slowly grinding against him.

Once we both came down from our release he cleaned himself up while I went to the bathroom to freshen up as well. When I was done, I turned out all of the lights and crawled into bed next to him. He already seemed so relaxed; men and sex. I quickly got comfortable on my side of the bed. Then, I felt arms wrap around me and pulling me close. I couldn't help the contented smile that slid on my face.  
_'I love you'_ I was returned a sleepy grunt. That's Dredd for 'I love you too.'

* * *

**Done** - That's my way of saying it's over and I've run out of story power.


End file.
